


To Instagram 'til We Part

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Man, Cell Phones, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Male Friendship, Phone Marriage, Phones as Brides Maids, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: "Do you, Phichit Chulanont, take Galaxy Note 7 as your lawfully wedded spouse. To hold and to cherish, to travel and to care for, and to Instagram 'til you part?"Phichit glanced down at his phone, noting how bright the screen was. The tissue that served as a mini-veil was folded back and Phichit looked directly at the little camera at the top of his phone."I do."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crack-idea I thought of not too long ago. The idea was born when I thought of "what if Phichit 'marries' his phone and his pals volunteer their phones as bridesmaids?"
> 
> /Not beta read at all. Wrote this in Com Sci class/

Love is a beautiful pain. It bleeds, it holds, it cherishes, and it throws. Love can come in a number of different shapes and ways. Whether in the form of beautiful relationships or just a common instinct to nurture, Love was an integral part of the human existence. Now while on the subject of  _Love,_ Phichit had a confession to make. After a lot of thinking and private moments spent talking to himself late at night after a passionate skating routine, he realized that he was horribly in 'love' with... _his phone._

"When did this attraction start?" Guanghong asked one night during a Skype call. Phichit shrugged. Laying his phone on his chest, Phichit leaned against the foot of his bed and crossed his arms. He and Guanghong should've been asleep an hour ago, yet they were here discussing this topic as if the world wasn't going to wake up tomorrow if they didn't.

"It's probably because I spent so much time talking to  _Galaxy."_

Guanghong choked on his own spit. "Did you just--?"

" _Galaxy_ and I spend a lot of time talking to one another." Phichit faked a swoon, wiping back his bangs as he looked out at the full moon beyond his window. "It's crazy to believe, but we've been through a lot.  _Galaxy's_ always been there for me."

At this point, Guanghong couldn't contain his laughter. Though Phichit couldn't see the Skype screen, he liked to imagine that Guanghong was red faced with glee and amusement. The two friends talked a bit more before Guanghong finally had to retire for the night. All the while, Phichit couldn't believe it when he felt his pulse race underneath his finger. This whole business was a fun little inside-joke, spawned from a few Instagram fans that commented  _"Phichit's totally BAE for his phone"._ It was a fun meme for a few weeks before Phichit realized that he held some sort of affection towards the inanimate _Galaxy_.

Though technology changed with the seasons, Phichit never tore his eyes off _Galaxy_  when new phones came flouncing their way towards him through electronic magazines and news articles. No, Phichit had his eyes on one beauty and that beauty was always by his side. There were enough episodes where he had to rush back home mid-way through a practice session because he forgot  _Galaxy_ at home by accident.

If that wasn't dedication, what other word would you call it? A phone wasn't simply a tool to Phichit. It was a companion that didn't judge, and  _Galaxy_ always knew the right things to say. Okay, that depended on what search terms Phichit was using, but  _Galaxy_ usually found a way to find what Phichit was looking for. So was he obsessed and taking this inside-joke a little too far? Probably.

At the eve before the start of the China Cup, Phichit met up with a few of his fellow skaters to stage a mock wedding to quell the too-real affections that were bubbling in Phichit's chest. Guanghong made a wedding veil out of a tissue and taped it to the back of _Galaxy_. Leo set up a table and carefully placed flowers along the edge for a wonderful wedding scene. A bluetooth connection was set up, and the _'Wedding March'_ was ready for its cue in the scene. At first, Yuuri wondered if Phichit was serious when he wanted to marry his phone, but he soon softened up when he realized that this was a good bonding moment for everyone involved.

That night after dinner, Phichit walked down the silent hallway and saw mock-priest Yuuri at the mock-wedding table with a skating program in his hands for this mock-ceremony. What took Phichit by surprise was the formality Yuuri took to make this real, and he couldn't be happier. Standing by Yuuri's side, Phichit held his breath as Guanghong skipped down the hallway, tossing tissues and flower petals along the pathway as Leo came walking down with  _Galaxy_ in his hands.

Placing  _Galaxy_ at the mock-wedding table, Leo pulled out his phone and placed it along with the other bridesmaid phones. Yuuri's phone was dressed in a baby blue case, Guanghong's phone had a wonderful rose curled around it, and Leo wiped a smudge off his phone's screen as the wedding officially began. Guanghong and Leo tried not to cry as Yuuri looked at both Phichit and  _Galaxy_ when an affectionate eye.

"Do you, Phichit Chulanont, take Galaxy Note 7 as your lawfully wedded spouse? To hold and to cherish, to travel and to care for, and to Instagram 'til you part?"

Phichit glanced down at _Galaxy_ , noting how bright the screen was. The tissue that served as a mini-veil was folded back and Phichit looked directly at the little camera at the top of his phone.

"I do."

Yuuri cleared his throat. "Do you, Galaxy Note 7, take Phichit Chulanont as your lawfully wedded spouse? To love and cherish, to travel and care for, to reflect back every flaw and beauty that is Phichit, and to Instagram 'til you part?"

" _I do."_ Guanghong squeaked, voicing himself as Phichit's phone.

Rolling back his sleeves, Yuuri stepped back to give the couple space. "With the unofficial power vested in me, I dub you Phichit and  _Galaxy."_

As everyone cheered, Phichit hugged his phone and gave it a quick kiss on the side. The wedding party was nothing crazy, but there were a lot of Instagram pictures of that night. The most popular one was when Leo, Phichit, Guanghong, and Yuuri danced with their phones and took selfies together while  _Galaxy_ took the ultimate selfie picture of the other gentleman taking a selfie. Confusing? Yes.

But wasn't Love already confusing? Yet, it was fun.


End file.
